batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightshade
Nightshade is the only surviving member of the royal family of the Land of the Nightshades, where she uses her inherited shadow powers to fight crime and evil. History Suicide Squad Once integrated into the DC Universe in Crisis on Infinite Earths, she became affiliated with the Suicide Squad. There, it was revealed that her powers came from her heritage as a princess of the Land of Nightshades. Eve Eden's mother Maureen was the queen of the Land of the Nightshades who fled to Earth to escape the Incubus. Eve believed she was a normal child until her mother took her and her brother Larry into the Land of Nightshades. Everything went wrong when the Incubus killed the queen and abducted Larry. With her dying breath, Queen Maureen told Eve that she possessed hereditary powers over darkness. Eve promised Maureen that she would save her younger brother. Eve was able to travel at will between Earth and the Land of Nightshades, but the Incubus' power prevented her from saving Larry. The Incubus eventually killed all the human inhabitants of the Land of Nightshades and rendered it a wasteland. Nightshade could create dimensional warps and teleport herself and others, but when teleporting between two places, she always had to pass through the now barren and haunted Land of Nightshades. Eve later discovered that the Incubus had possessed her younger brother Larry; Deadshot then killed Larry with a bullet to the head. Eve stayed with the Squad up until the end, she then went to work for Sarge Steel at the CBI. Post Suicide Squad Nightshade made several appearances alongside Superboy and the Ravers and was also part of the L.A.W.. During the Superman/Batman story arc "Public Enemies", she was under control for a brief time by Gorilla Grodd, trying to capture Superman for a $1 billion ransom. Day of Vengeance Nightshade has since then re-emerged as a member of the Shadowpact in the Day of Vengeance. She has been paired with Detective Chimp, resulting in some good-natured bickering. During the Infinite Crisis crossover she joined a legion of magic-based characters battling against the Seven Deadly Sins. However, she was captured by Felix Faust and eventually used by Alexander Luthor to bring back Earth-Two. Shadowpact Nightshade and the other Shadowpact members entered the town of Riverrock, Wyoming, which was shielded from the outside world. She met a villainous counterpart named Sister Shadow. Since then she has served with the Shadowpact battling a host of magical villains. It was revealed that it requires some measure of concentration for her to form elaborate darkness constructs, when she and her partner Ragman were attacked by the Congregation. As a result she was unable to conjure her more elaborate darkness creatures until Blue Devil managed to get The Congregation away from her. Despite this Nightshade and her teammates found themselves blinded by The Congregation's light power and for the first time in her life she experienced what darkness was. With the assistance of Madame Xanadu, the Shadowpact set about restoring Nightshade's sight, although it took several days before it was fully restored. Powers and Abilities *'Umbrakinesis:' Nightshade's powers are hereditary due to her being the only surviving royal family member from the Land of Nightshades. Nightshade absorbed the Succubus into her body after the Suicide Squad mission on which Larry died, and doing so made her appear less human: her skin turned pale white and her hair became living shadows. *'Nightshade Teleportation:' She could create dimensional warps and teleport herself and others by passing them through the Land of Nightshades. She is now the only person capable of accessing the haunted dimension known as the Land of Nightshades. At this writing, it is unknown whether or not the Land of Nightshades is in any way related to the Shadowlands accessed by The Shade, Obsidian, and Ian Karkull. *'Shadow Magnification' *'Shadow Homunculi:' Able to construct shadow creatures and constructs, it requires some measure of concentration for her to form elaborate darkness constructs. She's been seen using dog-like shadow creatures. These shadow-guardians work as long-range weapons and are at least strong enough to shatter a heavy metal door. *'Shadowstuff Aura:' Nightshade could become a living two-dimensional tangible shadow. It usually manifests itself as body-length black hair. *'Shadow Fields:' She can extend shadowfields (areas of darkness) around other people; similarly, she can envelop people while in her shadow form. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Suicide Squad Members